tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany
Bio: Tiffany was the nicest member of the pack. She cares for anyone and is likely afraid of humans since she believed they are nothing but cold-blooded monsters who killed her sisters' and her own family. When she met April O'neil, she's highly terrified, Angela gives on her first attempts into killing April yet the turtles came to intrude. Soon April and Tiffany grew nice together and became good friends. Tiffany changes her belief that not all humans are what she came to think of. She also discovered Donnie, her secretive crush, has a deep admiration for April. Tiffany became jealous and angry for the first time but intends to hide her anger for the sake of her best friend's happiness. She's as loyal as Angela, but not much sacrificial. She would come around April whenever there is trouble and bare her strength for her safety. Tiffany also cares for her sisters, yet she knew they are strong to handle themselves. She cares for both Tiffany and Donnie. She may have a bit of affection for Casey from his humorous clumsiness when she's around, although her emotions for Donnie shows much a difference from her feelings for Casey Jones. She's full of denial as Angela, there's somehow grown a link on the both of them. Angela and Tiffany are half alike and half different, but her height and looks came to show a bit of being Scarlette's unidentical twin sister. Tiffany's characteristics shows a whole lot difference to her members, somehow described to be bi-polar nevertheless, it is dependable on the situation. Tiffany and Donnie shares a lot of things in common(even their feelings). 'History: Tiffany was the only daughter of a blue blood family where every members gets addicted to their own fashion sense. They get really charmed from using nature's treasure from beautiful blooms of flowers to diamonds and crystals. Tiffany's mother gave these sense since she was a designer as well, her father gives on to technology as well. The whole family was affected by the mutagen, responding well from having human features. Tiffany has twin brothers and an elder brother. Their tribe experienced the same way as Angela's and Scarlette's; attacked by humans. But instead, their parents were left distracting the humans, the siblings offers help to keep their one and only little sister safe. Tiffany was found by Lady Sapphire, she was laid in a beautiful bed of lilac lilies and fragrance of lavenders. She was often described to be lilac angel of the family for the purpose of being interested and addicted to color of light purple or mostly called lavender. Techniques: There's a mix on her ways of using her powers; mostly it depends on her mood and action. Gracefully and elegantly when it comes to plants and vines, rough and rude when it comes to boulders and ground. This includes flexibility and acrobatic movements. Her best routine is the ribbon dance. '''Talent: '''She have the talent of designing gadgets and clothes, creating different sorts of games, and mostly arts of drawing and portraying nature '''Motto: ''"The art of healing comes from nature not from the physician. Therefore the physician must start from nature with an open mind," "Be the change you wish to see in this world," '''Weakness: '''She feels uncomfortable to be touched at the back(ticklish) '''Fears: '''Molestation(Genophobia) and ghosts(Phasmophobia) Aids of the pack: She's likely called to be the "Brains of pack" having the same role as Donatello's. She's mostly dependable on the pack for having great taste of fashion for she believes "simple yet elegant" and having the smallest paw can fit in through any machines there is to hack or fix. She also creates useful gadgets if needed to never leave any traces of their elements around. Her role in the pack was quite useful, for having high intelligence and anything that includes a useful role to the brains. She indeed have the beauty, brains, and brawns. Personality: She's very kind, naive, passionate and caring. Yet she might get a little ticked off if someone injures someone she cared for. Any bruises caused by an enemy to her would get knocked out from a single boulder. She have an elegant personality, although she may some similarities of being rude and boyish as same as Scarlette. Tiffany always care for anyone important to her, and never gives up on anything until they finally see their smile. Appearance: Tiffany's body is burnt ochre brown. Her ears are folded, and her hair reaches the length of her upper-bottom if lose. Her hair is curly and once she left her bangs long into a side bangs yet changed into a straight-full bangs. Her hair was colored van dyck brown and it's often braided in a ponytail style when it sometimes get in the way. There are lavender lilies in her top ponytail with leaves surrounding it with lavender chopsticks and pearls. Her eyes are amethyst violet; her eyelid marking, below nose, neck-to-chest, right down to her cleavage, belly-button, and thighs are peach. Same goes to Scarlette, a heart was form in her bottom colored peach as well. Her arms and legs are nougat brown and her pawpads matches the color of her hair and nose. Her eyes are Chinese-like and always wore an eyeliner. She wore her amethyst necklace which was seen in her basket ever since she was a pup, she placed her bandanna folded in her arms but in battle, she wore it. A long sash was tied around her hips and into her right thigh and another pair on her left arm. Feelings toward Donatello: '''She adores Donnie's clumsiness and often finds it cute. Tiffany's much more of a fashion maniac but is heck of smart as Donnie. With brains and beauty, she's a hundred percent tough as Scarlette. She never believed she have caused a bond with April, as a best friend and more like a sister. Until she discovered Donnie's feelings for her, she hides her anger and jealousy and continues to play along being happy for April, she sometimes gives good advice for Donnie which sometimes breaks her heart. Her sisters are fully concern about her, and they yet discovered Donnie talking to his brother; that his feelings for Tiffany increased more admiration than April. Tiffany never heard about this yet, but she became closer and closer to Donnie, she really is happy to see him and her best friend happy. '''Favorites: '''She loves eating fancy food but her most favorite is spaghetti. For some reason, she dreamed to find romance from a spaghetti, yet, of course, it's her own joke, but the dream of finding true romance was true. She loved the movie '''Lady and the Tramp and often based herself as the main female protagonist---on of course, finding romance. '''Theme song: '''Life is a fairy tale by Tiffany Giardina(the lyrics are her inspiration) '''Voice cast: '''Lucy Liu Category:OC Category:Female Category:Hereo Category:Mutant